criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the West
Into the West is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the first case in Rusthollow and the fifty-fifth overall. It takes place in Rootwell Ranch appearing as the first case in the district. Plot After arriving in Rusthollow, inspector Jayden Chase greeted the player and welcomed them to Rusthollow. Jayden told the player that they should get back to the headquarters, to meet the rest of the team. On the way there, Jayden and the player discovered the body of personal trainer Scott Bristow, his head bloody and smashed in. After the victim was autopsied by the coroner, Melissa Ryser, it was discovered that the killer drinks protein shakes as there was traces of the substance on the victim's wounds. They also found out that the killer uses hand weights after Irene Watson, the dramatic head of forensics, and her son Callum Watson, Irene's lab intern analysed the murder weapon. After investigating both the town entrance and the victim's gym, Jayden and the player were able to interrogate three people: Reginald Cruxely (the victim's doctor), Chantelle Taylor (the victim's client) and Dwayne Higson (a fellow bodybuilder). At the end of the chapter, Jayden and the team were told by Sean Bailey, the Rusthollow Justice Division's informant, that a fight had broken out in a local tavern. After arriving with Jayden to the tavern, they found Chantelle fighting with waitress Serena Hutchins. Chantelle threw a glass at Serena's head before Jayden ad the player intervened and asked them what had happened. Chantelle enraged, fled the scene. Deciding to speak to Serena, she explained that Scott was her boyfriend and Chantelle had just ran in and started accusing her of being the other woman in their relationship even though Chantelle and Scott were not dating. The team also suspected Amy Bristow, Scott's mother. At the end of chapter 2, Jayden and the player heard word that Dwayne was in the tavern and was going to kill himself. It was also discovered in chapter 3 that Scott was cheating on Serena with Dwayne. The player also met Tao Xiang, the fun-loving analytical tech expert. Eventually the team incriminated Amy for her son's murder. When asked why she did it, Amy denied involvement saying she never hurt her son or anyone. When finally admitting to the crime, Amy stuttered that Scott was at her home but she didn't think it was Scott and was struggling to remember anything. At that moment, Shane Chapeler (the teams profiler) stepped in and told Jayden and the player that he believed Amy was suffering from severe memory loss. After helping her through the interrogation, she explained that that Scott entered her home using his key in the early hours of the morning. Amy forgot who he was and assumed him to be an intruder, so she grabbed the exercise weight and started hitting him with it until she remembered that it was her son. Devastated, Amy panicked and dumped his body at the town entrance hoping people would assume a hitchhiker killed and got rid of all evidence. At the trial, Judge Price had sympathy for a devastated Amy and decided hat prison was not the best place for her, and should instead be sent to Edgewater Mental Institute where she could receive help. During All the Rough Diamonds, Shane requested to check up on Dwayne to see if he was alright after Scott's death due to his previous suicidal thoughts. After searching the gym with Shane, they found holiday tickets as Scott had planned for him and Dwayne to go on a trip to the Bahamas. Handing the tickets over, Dwayne thanked the player and Shane and went on the holiday. Also, Jayden suggested that the player and him suggested that they go for a celebratory drink to celebrate a successful case. After noticing a torn flyer, Jayden and the player pieced it back together to reveal a party invitation as Jayden had organised a surprise "Welcome to Rusthollow!" party for the player. The Chief of Police Warren Gate also wanted to see the player in action and told him that he had on purposefully hidden his pocket watch to see if the player could find it. The player and Warren travelled to the town entrance where Scott's body was found to look for the pocket watch. After finding the object, Warren congratulated the player and told them that they will make a great addition to the team. At the end of the case, Jayden celebrated a successful first case and said that they would solve many more to come. Summary Victim *'Scott Bristow' (found with his head smashed in at the town entrance) Murder Weapon *'Exercise Weight' Killer *'Amy Bristow' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. *The suspect has grey hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes. *The suspect uses hand weights. *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes. *The suspect uses hand weights. *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes. *The suspect uses hand weights. *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. *The suspect has grey hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks protein shakes. *The killer uses hand weights. *The killer drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. *The killer has a scar. *The killer has grey hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Duffel Bag, Appointment Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks protein shakes) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Exercise Weight) *Analyse Exercise Weight. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand weights; New Crime Scene: Gym) *Investigate Gym. (Clues: Water Bottle, Trainers) *Examine Water Bottle. (New Suspect: Chantelle Taylor) *Speak to Charlotte about Scott's murder. *Examine Trainers. (New Suspect: Dwayne Higson) *Ask Dwayne if he knows anything about the murder. *Examine Appointment Card. (New Suspect: Reginald Cruxely) *Ask Reginald if he knew the victim. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Speak to Serena about why Chantelle attacked her. (Profile: The suspect uses hand weights) *Investigate Tavern. (Clues: Torn Coaster, Birthday Card) *Examine Torn Coaster. (Result: Coaster) *Examine Coaster. (Result: Message to Reginald) *Ask Reginald why the victim was angry at him. (Profile: The suspect drinks protein shakes) *Examine Birthday Card. (New Suspect: Amy Bristow) *Inform Amy of her son's death. (Profile: The suspect drinks protein shakes and uses hand weights) *Investigate Treadmill. (Clues: Black Hoodie, Necklace) *Examine Black Hoodie. (Result: Liquor Sample) *Analyse Liquor Sample. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Toad Marsh whiskey) *Examine Necklace. (Result: Engraving) *Confront Chantelle about her attacking Serena. (Profile: The suspect drinks protein shakes and uses hand weights) *Go to Chapter 3! (one star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tavern Tables. (Clues: Box of Chocolates, Newspaper) *Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: Barcode) *Analyse Barcode. (06:00:00) *Ask Dwayne about his relationship with Scott. (Profile: Dwayne and Chantelle drink Toad Marsh whiskey) *Confront Serena about Scott's affair. (Profile: The suspect drinks protein shakes and Toad Marsh whiskey) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Headline) *Speak to Amy abut owning the Get Fit Quick Gym. (Profile: The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey) *Investigate Town Sign. (Clues: Gloves, Tie) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Cream Sample) *Analyse Cream Sample. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Tie. (Result: Hair) *Analyse Hair. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has grey hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All the Rough Diamonds (1/6)! (one star) All the Rough Diamonds (1/6) *Speak to Warren Gate. *Investigate Town Entrance. (Clue: Branches) *Examine Branches. (Result: Pocket Watch) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Warren's Pocket Watch) *Return the pocket watch to Warren. (Reward: Police Badge) *Investigate Tavern. (Clue: Drinks Crate) *Examine Drinks Crate. (Result: Torn Flyer) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Party Invitation) *Attend welcome to the team party with Jayden. (Reward: Burger) *See if Dwayne is alright. *Investigate Gym. (Clues: Gym Equipment) *Examine Gym Equipment. (Result: Holiday Tickets) *Analyse Holiday Tickets. (05:00:00) *Tell Dwayne about the holiday. (Reward: 20,00 Coins) *Move onto a new case! (one star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Rootwell Ranch